An inference is a process of deriving a conclusion based on premises that are known or assumed to be true. Inferences come in many different forms. For example, mathematics can apply statistical inferences to draw conclusions in situations of uncertainty. Logical inferences can be drawn to deduce conclusions based on known facts and/or assumptions. Inferences have a variety of applications and can even be used when profiling a running software program.